Ice Cream
by JoHime25
Summary: Sesuatu yang dibenci Kyuhyun dari hyungnya yaitu Sungmin? Mind to review after read this story?


**Ice Cream**

**Genre : romance and tragedy**

**Warning : yaoi !**

**Ranting : Teen**

Summary : sesuatu yang dibenci Kyuhyun dari _hyung_nya yaitu Sungmin ?

Disclaimer : FF ini murni milik saya, so **JANGAN** mencoba untuk **COPAS SEMBARANGAN**

Annyeong, ini ff yaoi pertama saya, mian jika masih banyak yang salah. Dari pada banyak omong ending langsung baca ff aja ne

_ENJOY..._

**:: KyuMin Fanfiction ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Jika saja aku tidak membentakmu mungkin ini tidak akan pernah terjadi, ini semua salahku. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa kau akan membenciku, tapi dugaanku salah! Kau memaafkanku, orang yang membuatmu seperti ini.**_

_**.**_

_**Mungkin kalau aku bukan maniak es krim kau tidak akan merasa sangat bersalah padaku seperti saat ini. Aku egois! Kenapa kau masih mau menerimaku dengan kondisi seperti ini? Tapi mungkin ini memang jalan kita. Kau sempurna dan aku yang kekurangan.**_

**:: Ice Cream ::**

.

.

.

:: Normal POV ::

"Kyu, bangun. Kau tak lupa janjimu kan?" ujar Sungmin sambil mencoba untuk membangunkan sang kekasih, siapa lagi kalau bukan Evil Cho Kyuhyun.

"Janji apa sih _chagi_? Lagi pula aku masih ngantuk," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menarik lagi selimutnya.

"Kau kan janji memberiku es krim yang banyak, kau selalu hanya memberikan janji," ujar Sungmin, dalam waktu lima menit Sungmin langsung cepat-cepat menuju dapur dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kulkas.

.

"Kyu, bangun," ulang Sungmin sambil menarik selimut Kyuhyun dan memasukkan benda kecil dan basah di pakaian yang dipakai Kyuhyun

"Ah, dingin. Aish, aku bangun _chagi_ tega sekali memasukkan es batu!" geram Kyuhyun yang terbangun sambil cemberut melihat _hyung_nya yang tertawa sampai guling-guling dilantai.

"Salahmu sendirikan, makannya jangan telat bangun dan lupa akan janjimu," balas Sungmin di sela-sela tawanya.

"Sudahlah, aku mau mandi dulu. Cepat ganti bajumu jika kau benar-benar mengincar es krim kesukaanmu," ujar Kyuhyun sambil bangkit dar tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, setelah Kyuhyun masuk Sungmin langsung menganti pakaiannya.

_Skip time_

"Kyu, cepat aku sudah ingin makan es krim tau," ujar Sungmin sebal karena Kyuhyun yang masih mengunci pintu.

"Aish, kau terlalu semangat dengan es krim mu sampai lupa sesuatu," ujar Kyuhyun setelah duduk di jok pengemudi dan Sungmin yang disampingnya.

"Lupa akan apa? Aku sudah bawa ponsel, uang tidak ada yang lupa kok," ujar Sungmin polos.

"Kau lupa akan morning kiss," balas Kyuhyun yang langsung membuat Sungmin terdiam dalam pikirannya.

"Hanya karena itu? Baiklah Tuan Cho yang manja," Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Kyuhyun.

CHU...

"Sudahkan?"tanya Sungmin dengan wajah yang masih berwarna merah padam.

"Ne, kalau begitu pakai sabuk pengamanmu Minnie-ah_,_" suruh Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung memakai sabuk pengamannya.

Mereka menuju kedai es krim biasanya tanpa ada sepatah kata pun yang terucap, hening.

_Di kedai es krim_

"Aku pesan 5 mangkok ukuran jumbo ne," ujar Sungmin pada pelayan yang membuat Kyuhyun cengo akan pesanan dari kekasihnya itu.

"Minnie-ah, siapa yang akan menghabiskan es krim itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja aku, kau mau? Akan ku pesankan juga," tawar Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

'_Aish, sudah seminggu ini Minnie kayak gini,'_ batin Kyuhyun sambil memikirkan nasib uang tabunggannya jika habis hanya untuk es krim, jika dia ingin menyelamatkan tabungannya cuma dengan satu cara, cara yang akan membuat kekasihnya sedih-mungkin

"Kenapa kau dari tadi melamun? Kau mau mencoba?" tanya Sungmin sambil menjilat es krim yang ada di bibirnya, mungkin jika ini di rumah dan ranting ff ini bukan T Kyuhyun akan memakannya saat itu juga.

'_Kau harus bicara sekarang Kyuhyun, harus!_' batin Kyuhyun menyemangati dirinya. Dia memulai membuka suara.

"_Chagi_, kau tau sudah seminggu ini kau beli es krim seperti itu" ujar Kyuhyun, Sungmin menghentikan aktivitas makannya sejenak.

"Ne, aku tau. Memang ada apa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Bagaimana kalau besok mulai menabung dulu, baru bisa beli es krim," usul Kyuhyun, ia melakukan perintah sehalus mungkin karena ia tahu jika perasaan kekasihnya itu sangat sensitif. Sungmin menatap nanar ke arah mangkok es krim.

"Tapi kau tau sendiri kan Kyu, aku tidak bisa hidup tampa es krim sehari saja," lirih Sungmin

"Aku tau Minnie-ah, tapi bukankah kita bisa beli yang kecil saja?" tanya Kyuhyun membujuk agar Sungmin tidak terlalu banyak makan es krim.

"Akan ku coba" jawab Sungmin, Kyuhyun menggela nafas lega.

_keesokkan harinya_

"Kyu, aku boleh beli es krim lagi kan?" tanya Sungmin semangat, tak lupa dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Minnie _chagi_, kau sudah memakan berapa bungkus? Kenapa masih kurang?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap horor bungkus es krim.

"Itu kan masih 15 bungkus Kyu, masih kurang" rengek Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengempalkan tangannya. Mungkin amarahnya telah memuncak saat itu.

"HYUNG, KAU TAU AKU MENABUNG DENGAN UANG SAKUKU SENDIRI. MENCARI KERJA ITU SUSAH HYUNG, KAU ENAK SETIAP HARI HANYA MAKAN ES KRIM, SEDANG AKU? KAU MEMANG TAK PUNYA HATI HYUNG. HUBUNGAN KITA BERAKHIR DISINI!" bentak Kyuhyun sambil keluar dari rumah yang ditinggalinya bersama Sungmin 2 tahun ini, meninggalkan Sungmin yang terisak.

:: Normal POV end ::

:: Kyuhyun POV ::

"Kenapa dia seenaknya sendiri sih, aku juga tidak mau jika terus-terus digitukan," gerutuku sambil memukul stir kemudiku, aku melajukannya dengan kecepatan penuh. Yang aku butuhkan hanya berada di bukit belakang, tempat saat aku sekolah dulu.

Aku memakirkan mobilku di tempat parkir dekat sekolahku, untung ini masih pagi jadi masih sepi. Aku selalu mendatangi tempat ini saat aku marah, kesal maupun sedih, semenjak di putuskan oleh _yeoja_ centil yang playgirl. Siapa kalau bukan Seo Joo Hyun, aku bertemu Sungmin _hyung_ di bangku taman yang sedang aku duduki ini.

Apa Minnie-ah baik-baik saja? Apa aku terlalu kasar tadi? Aish, kenapa aku tidak bisa terlalu lama membencinya? Apa aku memang sayang?

Aku langsung berjalan menuju tempat parkir mobil ku dan langsung tancap gas menuju rumah, semoga Sungmin _hyung_ mau memaafkanku

Saat sampai dirumah, aku melihat pintu tertutup dan ada surat kecil di depan rumah. Aku langsung mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya

* * *

To : **Cho Kyuhyun**

From : **Lee Sungmin**

_Kyu, mian kalau selama ini aku merepotkanmu. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, semoga saat aku pergi kau bisa hidup senang tampa ku. Jangan lupa bersikan game-gamemu setelah kau selesai memakainya._

_TTD_

_Lee Sungmin ^-^_

* * *

Aku langsung meremas kertas itu dan segera mencarinya, semoga dia belum jauh dari sini. Aku segera mempercepat laju mobilku lagi. Saat di perempatan jalan, aku melihat banyak orang berkumpul disana.

Aku segera turun dari mobilku dan melihat siapa disana, karena penuh orang aku hanya bisa melihat kepalanya dan wajahnya sangat mirip seseorang. Aku semakin mendekat dan

"Sungmin _hyung!_" teriakku yang membuat semua orang disana menoleh kearahku.

"Apa kau keluarganya?" tanya seseorang, aku menganggukkan kepala.

"Kalau gitu, bantu masukkan ke dalam mobilku" ujarku sambil mencoba mengangkat Sungmin _hyung_, mian _hyung_ ini memang salahku.

:: Kyuhyun POV end ::

:: Normal POV :;

_Di rumah sakit_

"Kenapa dokternya lama sekali" ujar Kyuhyun sambil berjalan kesana kesini

'Krieett'

"Kyuhyun-ah apa Sungmin termasuk keluarga Cho?" tanya Dokter Shin yang baru keluar, Kyuhyun langsung berjalan mendekatinya dan menganggukkan kepala. Dokter Shin adalah dokter keluarga Cho, Dokter Shin bertanya seperti itu karena ia tak pernah bertemu Sungmin sebelumnya.

"Kalau begitu, mari ke ruangan saya," ujar Dokter Shin sambil berjalan menuju ruangannya yang memang tak jauh dari sana, tentunya diikuti oleh Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi dengan Sungmin _hyung_,Dok?" tanya Kyuhyun panik dan penasaran campur menjadi satu saat itu juga.

"Mian, tetapi saudara Sungmin mengalami kelumpuhan. Karena ada saraf yang membuat kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan lagi," jelas Dokter Shin.

"Mwo? Apa itu bisa disembuhkan?" tanya Kyuhyun, Dokter Shin mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf sekali, sepertinya sudah tidak bisa lagi,"

"Kalau begitu gomawo," ujar Kyuhyun sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan dokter Shin.

'_Aish, ini semua salahku,'_ sesal Kyuhyun.

.

Kyuhyun langsung berjalan memasukki ruangan dimana Sungmin dirawat, dan kedatangannya disambut oleh senyuman dari kekasihnya itu.

"Mianhae _chagi_, aku yang membuatmu seperti ini," sesal Kyuhyun sambil duduk di kursi sebelah tempat tidur Sungmin.

"Aniyo, ini salahku. Seharusnya aku tidak memintamu yang macam-macam," ujar Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung mengenggam tangan Sungmin dan mencium dahi kekasihnya.

"Gomawo _chagi-ah,_" ujar Kyuhyun, Sungmin menganggukkkan kepalanya.

"Kyu, kapan aku boleh pulang? Aku tidak suka lama kelamaan disini?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Ak..."

"Mianhae menganggu, saudara Sungmin bisa pulang sore ini. Jadi harap seleaikan biaya administrasinya. Permisi," ujar suster memutuskan pembicaraan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu aku bayar biaya administrasinya dulu,ne," ujar Kyuhyun sambil berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Apa Kyuhyun masih mau menerimaku yang cacat ini?" lirih Sungmin yang tak terasa langsung mengeluarkan air matanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun langsung memasukki ruangan Sungmin sambil membawa kursi roda, Sungmin yang sadar jika Kyuhyun datang langsung menghapus air matanya.

.

.

"_Chagi, _kau sudah selesai memakai pakaianmu kan?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu ayo, aku bantu menaiki kursi roda," ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengendong Sungmin ke kursi roda yang tadi ia bawa.

"Kyu, apa kau masih mau menerima ku?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tentu Minnie-ah, aku akan menerimamu walau kondisimu seperti ini," jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mendorong kusi rodanya.

"Gomawo Kyu," ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Cheonma _chagi,_" balas Kyuhyun.

"Oh ya, kau tunggu disini dulu ne. Aku mau beli sesuatu," ujar Kyuhyun sambil segera lari menuju kedai es krim, Sungmin memandang kepergiannya bingung.

"Ini untukmu_,_" ujar Kyuhyun sambil memberikan es krim yang dia beli ke Sungmin, Sungmin menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Gomawo, aku janji aku tidak akan beli terlalu banyak es krim," ujar Sungmin sambil memakan es krim strawberry miliknya.

"Ne" balas Kyuhyun sambil memakan es krimnya.

-END-

* * *

Tarik nafas... hembussskan...

Ini FF kedua Author loh, FF ini juga pernah Author post di FB. Jadi buat yang sudah pernah membaca FF ini selamat membaca kembali dan yang belum baca sama sekali harap baca berulang-ulang /ditendang/

review please,,...


End file.
